


Kiss

by 1step2step



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, I am so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1step2step/pseuds/1step2step
Summary: Hyunjin just wants a kiss from Yerim.





	Kiss

“Unnie, get off from my back!”

“But I’m comfy…”

“And I’m suffocating. Get off.”

“Hmm, will I get a kiss if I do?”

“Whatever. Just get off already!”

Hyunjin finally did what she was told as she rolled to the side. She fixed her messy hair with a simple flip and tapped on her cheek right after.

“My kiss please.”

Yerim stared at the older one who was beaming a smile while waiting for their reward. She smiled back, pressed two of her fingers against her lips and tapped them on Hyunjin’s cheek lightly.

“There.” She snickered when the latter looked at her in disbelief.

“Aeong! I want a proper kiss!” Hyunjin whined as she kept on poking her own cheek. “Yerim~ Hyunjin wants another one~”

And so Yerim gave them another one without saying anything else. However it was a quick peck, one where Hyunjin was still not pleased as it was happening too fast for her liking.

“That doesn’t count. Another one…”

Yerim sighed. “What are you, a baby?” Hyunjin is adorable but Yerim just wants to read her book in peace.

“Yes I’m your baby.” Hyunjin said with a proud smile. Yerim was supposed to get used to it by now but her flushed face says otherwise.

“F–Fine. Stop moving.”

Hyunjin stayed still. She had a smile plastered on her face looking like a kid that was waiting for their ice cream to get scooped. At the corner of her eyes, she could see Yerim was approaching her with their lips puckered. She tilted her head just in time for their lips to press against each other, making Yerim to pull away in surprised.

“Thanks babe!” Hyunjin winked and broke into laughter seconds later upon seeing how red her girlfriend was.

“You–Oh my God, Kim Hyunjin!”

**Author's Note:**

> @lstep2step on twitter (the 1 is a lowercase L)


End file.
